Ron Stoppable:A New Beginning
by ReedStoppable
Summary: Ron finally faces his parole hearing. Why is Ron in jail, and how has his life changed after 3 years of incarceration?(Updated!)
1. Chapter 1

Washtenaw County Home For Delinquent Citizens  
  
Washtenaw County, Michigan  
  
Except for a few minor differences, the hearing room inside the penitentiary could have been an interrogation room in any number of police stations across the country. Instead of a single table in the center of the room, the table was a long conference table running parallel to the back wall. Underneath the light that hung in the middle of the room sat one lonely chair. Though slightly more comfortable then the chair in an interrogation room, the current chair was not what one would call cozy. The differences were subtle, but noticeable to someone who had been in both.  
  
Ron Stoppable had been in both types of rooms in the last three years. He noticed the differences immediately as he was escorted in by two of the prisons armed guards. They sat him roughly in the chair in the center of the room, then promptly turned and walked out of the room.  
  
As the guards filed out, three men wearing suits and carrying briefcases filed in the door. The door shut with a hollow thud behind the last man, and Ron could hear the latch turning as the door was locked. Each of the men took a seat at the conference table facing Ron. The man in the middle, who Ron recognized as Mr. Robinson, the warden of the prison, pulled out three manila folders and handed one each to the men on either side of him.  
  
"Gentlemen, I know your both familiar with this case, but its SOP to give you the standard dossier on the inmate before the hearing begins", the warden said to the other men.  
  
The other men both nodded and silently leafed through the file they had been handed. The warden turned his attention back to Ron and after a moment began to address the young man.  
  
"Mr. Stoppable first off I would like to apologize for the conditions that this hearing takes place today. Our regular hearing room had an unfortunate insect infestation, forcing us to move today's proceedings to this old interrogation room."  
  
"No big sir", Ron replied. "I've been waiting for this day for almost three years now. We can have the hearing in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge for all I care, just as long as we have it."  
  
The warden smiled at Ron's response. "I suspected you would feel that way. But I suppose we would all like to get down to business. Allow me to introduce the two men who will assist in your evaluation today."  
  
The warden motioned to the man seated to his right. "This is Judge Jason Roe, though you have not formally been introduced, I'm sure you will recognize him as the judge that presided over your trial."  
  
"I hope today I find that the sentence I handed down those years ago has made you a better man Mr. Stoppable. You still have your whole life ahead of you, and I want nothing more then to help you start living it again", the judge said to Ron.  
  
"That makes two of us Your Honor", said Ron, regarding the judge with a curt nod of his head.  
  
"And this man to my left", the warden motioned to the other man, continuing the introductions, "is Doctor Fredrick Larson, the state appointed psychologist for this institution."  
  
"I'm going to evaluate you during this hearing son, and in a private session after the hearing, to determine if you are psychologically fit to return to society", Dr. Larson said, looking down at the file in front of him. "However, if your record prior to your conviction, and your record while incarcerated is any indication, I don't think that your psych evaluation will be any hindrance at all"  
  
"Thank you doctor", Ron said with a slight grin. Who would have ever thought that a psych evaluation would be the least of his worries?  
  
"Well now that we've dispensed with the pleasantries, why don't we get this thing going", the warden said, pointing a remote control at a video camera on the far side of the room. Upon pushing the button a red light turned on the front of the device, signaling it was recording. "This now begins the parole hearing of one Ronald Dean Stoppable."  
  
"Mr. Stoppable, almost three years ago you were tried and convicted for the murder of one John Slater", the warden paused, looking up from his notes at Ron, who now looked at the floor nervously. "At the time of your trial you claimed that the murder was accidental, in defense of yourself and your girlfriend Kim Possible."  
  
"That's correct, aside from the girlfriend part, well, I mean I had hoped she would be by the end of the night. But I guess we can all see that one didn't work out as planned", Ron said shaking his head sadly before the voice of the judge brought him back to attention.  
  
"Mr. Stoppable, it may be hard, but also beneficial to your case here today, to take us back to the night of September 24th. Tell us your feelings, what was happening, both in intimate detail. Then tell us what you may or may not do differently now, if the same situation presented itself", Judge Roe said, placing his arms on the table and leaning forward slightly.  
  
Ron sighed, and looked at the floor, then back up at the three men who were going to determine how he spent the next several years. He had relived the night in his dreams every night for the past two and a half years. He figured talking about it would get easier with time, but that night, the trial, everything after that was so hard, it had drained him, mentally and physically. Ron wasn't sure if he would ever fully recover, if he would ever be the same person he was before. Especially without Kim, that would be the hardest thing.  
  
"Very well, your right, this is hard for me to talk about, but I'm sure the good doctor will tell me talking about this will help in time", Ron started, looking at Dr. Larson, who nodded. "Anyways, here goes nothing."  
  
"As I'm sure you all know, I was the goofy sidekick to Kim Possible for two years before the night, and her best friend for years before that. I had noticed in recent weeks that the feelings I had for her were more then what friends felt towards each other. I had picked that Friday night to finally tell her that. A nice moonlit walk in the park seemed like the perfect time to express my feelings for her. If only I had know how wrong I was.."  
  
*********************************************************************  
Middleton, Michigan  
  
Two years and 11 months ago  
  
"Tonight's the night Rufus"  
  
Rufus looked up from the dresser top, handing Ron his comb, and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"That's right little buddy," Ron said, taking the comb and using it to try and make some sense out of his wild hair, "I'm finally going to tell Kim how I feel about her. I even bought her that ring over there behind you."  
  
Rufus turned around and opened the small felt covered box behind him. He let out a soft whistle as he eyed up the gold diamond ring.  
  
"Mm, pricey", he squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, it was a little expensive, but nothing a few naco royalty checks couldn't cover", replied Ron, as he picked up the box and placed it in the pocket of his cargo pants.  
  
"Besides, no price is to great for Kim."  
  
"Oh brother", Rufus shook his head as he scampered over to his mini- recliner. Ron had already informed him he would be sitting this one out.  
  
"Well, wish me luck Rufus, and don't worry, no matter what happens I'll still bring you back a chimerito."  
  
As Ron turned to walk out the door, Rufus gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Teenagers", he sighed, picking up a piece of newspaper to read.  
  
Ron sighed as he stood outside the Possible house. This was it. No turning back now. He raised his hand to give his usual knock, when the door suddenly swung open, revealing the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Hey KP", he said with a smile, "developing psychic powers on me?"  
  
Kim laughed and punched Ron playfully on the shoulder, closing the door with her other hand.  
  
"No silly, I saw you coming down the sidewalk. Now what's this "big secret" that you can't wait to tell me?" Kim asked her friend as they begin to walk down the street towards Bueno Nacho.  
  
"Ah, not yet my dear, we must wait until the time is right", Ron replied with a sheepish grin, "and now, is not the right time."  
  
"Fair enough Ron, I just hope the right time isn't over dinner when your mouth is stuffed full of taco product."  
  
The two teens walked in relative silence the rest of the way down Kim's street and well onto the next. Kim was pretty sure she had an idea of what Ron was going to tell her. She had seen the look in plenty of guy's eyes before. Ron was going to tell her that he liked her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. Kim had been hoping for months that Ron liked her as more then a friend, and that someday one of them would have enough guts to admit it.  
  
When they turned onto the next street, Ron took Kim's hand and steered her into the Middleton Community Park.  
  
"Ron, this is a little out of the way for Bueno Nacho", Kim said, raising her eyebrow at her best friend.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to take you through here, to look at how pretty the leaves are this time of year. That, and I think this would be a nice place to tell you my little secret."  
  
Ron stopped and turned to face Kim. He stood there lost in her deep green eyes for a moment before he regained his train of thought.  
  
"Kim, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, and I'm not really sure I know the words to say it, but I'm going to give it a shot anyways. I- "  
  
"Lovely night for a walk isn't it kids?" a deep voice said from behind Ron, cutting off his confessional.  
  
Ron turned around to face the man, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is, a lovely night for two kids to talk alone in the park", he snapped  
  
"We'll I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I'd really like to spend the evening with someone to. Maybe a nice little red head, how does that sound?"  
  
"Now wait just a-"  
  
Ron was cut off this time by the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. Ron looked at the stranger's right hand, which now held a shiny silver Colt .45 pistol. Ron had encountered many a gun toting low life in his and Kim's adventures saving the world, but for some reason tonight the danger seemed tenfold. He looked up from the gun into the mans eyes, which held a glint of the moonlight reflecting off the stainless steel casing of the pistol.  
  
"Wh-what do you want from us", Ron said nervously. "I don't have much money on me, but take it, and leave us alone."  
  
"Oh its not the green I want my friend", the man said, his mouth twisting upwards into a grin, "I imagine what I want is a little more red."  
  
The man turned his gun to Kim, who had remained silent throughout the exchange between him and Ron. Kim had been trying to determine the best way to disarm the man, but he was just out of striking distance. If she took the chance to close the gap between the two, he would have a chance to get off a shot at her or Ron.  
  
"Time to ditch the kid Red", said the man, his twisted grin mocking them, "I want to show you what its like to be with a man in the park." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"So let me get this straight", Dr. Larson said, leaning forward towards Ron "your pet, a naked mole rate, talks to you?"  
  
"That's right", Ron said with a chuckle, "I bought him at Smarty Mart, and he was my closest friend, next to Kim of course. Don't ask me how he talks, I don't know. But he's a better friend then a lot of people I know, and a hell of a resource when saving the world."  
  
"I see", Dr. Larson replied, writing something down on the papers in front of him  
  
"Maybe the psych evaluation will be a problem", he said to himself, before looking back up from his notes.  
  
"So at this point the gunman has you both at gunpoint, what were you feeling at this time?" the judge inquired.  
  
"Well, I was pretty much scared out of my mind", said Ron. "Kim and I had faced death on almost a daily basis, but for some reason this time seemed more real. I don't know why, maybe it was because we were caught off guard there in the park. Maybe it was because the guy wasn't wearing a brightly colored costume, I don't know, it was just.different somehow"  
  
"When you finally did act, was it out of fear, or anger?"  
  
"A little bit of both your honor. Anyone that attacks in that situation without fear is crazy. At the same time, what he planned to do to her, to Kim, I-I've never been so angry in my life", Ron replied, clenching his fist as he relived his own personal nightmare yet again.  
  
"You said at your trial you feared the man planned to kill, possibly rape your friend, is that correct?" it was the warden who questioned Ron this time.  
  
"Yes, from what he said, and the way he looked at her.I don't wish to imagine what he had planned for her."  
  
"But he never got the chance to do that did he?" the warden said leaning back in his chair, "Please continue with the story young man"  
  
"Alright. Well as I was saying, he had turned down my offer of money. He was eyeing Kim up and down, and made a move towards her. And that's when I stepped in front of her, and pushed her back behind me.."  
***  
  
"She's not going anywhere with you pal", Ron said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Very noble kid, but your going to have a hard time helping Red back there with a bullet in your head", the man said raising his pistol to Ron's face.  
  
"Any last words tough guy?"  
  
"Yea, just three.go to hell", Ron replied calmly.  
  
Ron's left hand shot up with speed that surprised even Kim. He grabbed the man's wrist twisting it to the right while squeezing the appropriate nerve bundle. The mans hand involuntarily flexed open, causing the pistol to clatter harmlessly to the ground. He was barely able to let out a yelp before Ron's next move came. The haymaker right cross would have knocked the larger man to the ground had Ron not still held tightly to his right wrist.  
  
Ron jerked the man up and towards him by his left wrist, following that with a quick punch to the man's gut. He felt his air leaving him immediately before Ron grabbed his belt. Crouching slightly and using his left leg for leverage, Ron flipped the man over his head and unto the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Are you alright?", Ron turned and faced Kim, who was wearing a mixed expression of shock and pride.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Ron that was ama-"  
  
"Good. I'm not done yet", Ron replied turning away from her and facing the man who was on his hands and knees, struggling to get up.  
  
"Ron, don't, lets call the police and let them handle him", Kim cried.  
  
Her cries fell on deaf ears however as Ron approached the man. Ron delivered a swift kick to the mans midsection. The kick was hard enough to lift the man slightly in the air, and when he landed on the ground he rolled over onto his back with a groan. Ron straddled his chest, then crouched down into a squatting position and lifted the man's head up by his shirt collar.  
  
"Any last words tough guy?" Ron growled, pulling the man's face inches away from his own.  
  
"S-Stop", the man managed to gasp out before Ron dealt another right cross to his face.  
  
Ron didn't hear the man's plea, or Kim's cries at him to stop. He heard nothing, thought nothing, and saw nothing but red. The anger Ron felt was unlike any he had ever known. The adrenaline coursing through his body had taken over and gave him far more strength and determination then he ever could've imagined. As Ron rained blow after blow to the man's bloodied face, the only thought entering his mind was what the man planned to do to Kim. And for that, he must pay.  
  
Kim stood in horror watching Ron attack their attacker. She had used the Kimmunicator to call the police moments after she had suggested it to Ron. She now screamed pleas at Ron to stop the beating. Finally, seeing no other choice she decided to intervene. She ran over to her friend and grabbed his forearm on the back swing of a punch.  
  
"Ron, stop this, your killing him", she said, looking from Ron, to the mans bloodied face, then back to Ron.  
  
"No", came Ron's only response, as her jerked his arm free, and launched another punch.  
  
"RON!" Kim now screamed, grabbing for his arm again.  
  
This time however Ron was prepared, and grabbed Kim by the wrist as she reached for his arm. In one fluid motion, he pulled her closer, and then hit her with a vicious backhand across the face. The blow sent the teen heroine backwards where she fell to the ground behind them. Without second thought Ron returned to raining down blows on the man.  
  
Kim wiped at the corner of her mouth from where she landed. Looking at the back of her hand she noticed a smear of blood. Moving her hand up to her cheek where Ron had hit her, she could feel her hot tears running down her face. She had been hit harder before, but for obvious reasons, this one hurt a lot more. Looking back down at her hand, then to Ron, she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Ron landed one more hard punch, and then tossed the man's limp body back to the ground. His mind still awash in rage, he could barely hear Kim weeping behind him. Standing up, he looked down at his right hand and flexed it. As he looked at the blood-covered appendage he suddenly became very dizzy. He walked away from the body, leaning against a nearby tree for some support. Once he had gathered himself, he looked back to the body then to his hand, and then finally he looked at Kim. It was like waking from a terrible nightmare.  
  
"My God.what.what have I done" Ron said quietly as he walked towards Kim on shaky legs. "Kim, are you. what have. why are you."  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks as Kim looked up at him with her deep green eyes. He had looked into them countless times before, and gotten lost in them almost as much. One thing he had never seen in those eyes was fear, and that is exactly what was in them now. As Kim scooted on the ground away from him, he realized exactly what the fear was of.  
  
"Kim, I was just trying to.oh God" he started before giving away to his weak legs and dropping to his knees and burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry"  
  
His apologies were drowned out by the wail of police sirens. Two squad cars pulled up to the park, one at each entrance. As the car at the far entrance shone its spotlight onto the scene, the officers from the other squad car raced into the park, weapons drawn. Once they saw the scene before them, they quickly holstered their side arms and went to work. One of the officers, a female, went to where Ron and Kim sat on the ground. The other officer, a male, went to where the would-be attacker now lay.  
  
One look at the attackers face and the officer knew he was dead. A quick check of the pulse confirmed his suspicions. The officer turned to his partner, who was having little luck talking to the two distraught teens. From his vantage point the officer could see Ron's right hand, and instantly the events of the night became clear.  
  
"Amy" the officer approached his partner from behind. "Could you come over here for a moment please?"  
  
"Yes John?" she responded, crossing her arms as she turned away from Ron and Kim.  
  
"This guy." John started, indicating the dead man to his right. ".Is dead. And judging by that kids right hand, I would say he was the one who punched his ticket. We need to get these kids to the station and find out what happened here, and get this over here cleaned up."  
  
"Alright, I'll have O'Neil and McClain take the kids to the station, you go call this in." Amy said, turning back to Ron and Kim.  
  
***  
  
"The rest of the night is pretty much a blur. I remember going downtown, and waking up the next morning. Everything in between there is pretty hazy." Ron said, leaning back in his chair rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That's fine, our concern lies mainly with the incident, and what caused it", the judge started, "But do tell us, as you describe it, it would seem that you lost complete control of your emotions. A person who cannot control his emotions is not someone we would like to release back into society, especially one with a background of crime fighting, and combat skills."  
  
"I understand your concerns Your Honor, but they are unfounded. If you were to look at any of the files involving my adventures of crime fighting, I think you would be hard pressed to find an incident where I lost control." Ron started, then added with a smile "In fact, you probably wont even find my name in most of the reports."  
  
"When I first came here I was placed in a cell block with several inmates that Kim and I had helped put away. Needless to say there was a bit of tension at first. My emotional state wasn't exactly where it should be, given the events of the night in question and my trial. If a loss of control were in issue with me, that time would have been a perfect moment for me to lose it again. I believe the warden can attest that I didn't."  
  
The warden nodded in agreement with Ron, and made some notations on the paper in front of him. The other man did the same, seemingly satisfied with Ron's answer.  
  
Dr. Larson finished writing, and then looked up at Ron. "So for the most part, the reason you lost control of your emotions, was because Kimberly was in immediate danger?"  
  
"Yes sir", Ron replied.  
  
"Well, if you resume fighting crime with Kimberly, and a situation arises similar to the one in question, how will you act? Will you be able to control your emotions, and act accordingly, or will we see you back here in a month?" Dr. Larson said, tapping his pen on the desk.  
  
"Most of the time its me who is in the danger on a mission, Doctor", Ron replied. "And if you have been following the papers at all, Kim has taken on a new sidekick, so I don't think I will even be in a position like that."  
  
"That being said young man, what will you do if released?" inquired the warden.  
  
"Go back to school, for starters. My senior year of high school is coming up, and I believe the credits that I have earned in the jails educational system transfer over. I'm exactly where I should be as far as working towards a diploma. After that, I don't know, college, a job, who knows." Ron responded.  
  
"Modest ambitions, and it is no coincidence that this hearing is such a short time a way from the start of the school year. We feel it would be a good chance for you to start over at high school, before throwing you into the real world", the warden responded.  
  
"Now, I believe it is lunch time, and I'm sure this hearing has left you famished. We will all recess for lunch, at which time the three of us will compare our notes, and discuss this hearing. After lunch you will be brought back here to have your psych evaluation with Dr. Larson. After that is complete, we will all meet again to let you know of our decision."  
  
All three men stood up, and moved towards the door. The warden turned the camera off with the remote, and then knocked three times on the door. The lock clicked, and the door swung open allowing them to leave. As they did so, the guards who had brought Ron in earlier returned to take him to the cafeteria.  
  
As he walked down the familiar hallways to the cafeteria, Ron couldn't help but wonder what the discussion would be like between the men deciding his fate. He wished he could skip lunch and get right to the business at hand. This thought brought a smile to his face. He couldn't ever remember a time he wanted to skip lunch. Perhaps prison does indeed change a man.  
***  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters.  
  
A/N- this is my first shot at fan fiction, so to everyone who reviewed thanks, they mean a lot to me. I know some of you are wondering why Ron is in jail for something that is essentially self-defense. All I can say is that, sometimes the judicial system isn't fair. I'll probably touch more on that later, mention the trial and such, in coming chapters. So thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and has read the story so far. Special thanks to Classic Cowboy for all your help. I'd be lost without you. And if for some reason anyone here isn't reading his work, you should be, go do it now. -Reed 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ron sighed as he settled down into the leather sofa in Dr. Larson's office. If not for the three men deciding in the office next door, Ron probably would have fallen asleep. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, his mind going over the previous hour.  
  
Ron had never had a psych evaluation before, but he was pretty sure he had done all right in his first. A lot of personality questions, some situations, and a few open-ended discussions about various topics had taken up most of the hour. From what Ron could tell, the doctor didn't seem to surprise by any of the answers given. That could either be a good or a bad thing, Ron thought with a frown.  
  
"Comfortable Mr. Stoppable?" The warden said from the doorway.  
  
Ron jumped slightly, he had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard them enter the office. He smiled a sheepish grin and swung his legs over to the floor, bringing himself to a sitting position.  
  
"Sorry, this is a bit more cozy then anything I've laid on in a while."  
  
"Understandable", the warden added with a grin of his own. Then turning serious once more, "We've come to a decision regarding your parole. If you'll come with me to my office across the hall, we will discuss our decision."  
  
Ron practically leapt out of the sofa and followed the warden across the hall. They walked into the large office, and Ron let out a soft whistle as he took it in.  
  
The room was fairly large, more so then the interrogation/conference room they had been in earlier. A large oak desk sat in the back middle of the room, framed by the large picture window behind it. The window offered quite a view into the valley and the town beyond it. The wall to the right was adorned with several framed photographs. The left wall held a large glass covered cabinet, with several rifles and pistols on display. Ron guessed from the design that the firearms were from the civil war era.  
  
In front of the desk were three chairs. Two of them were off to one side, facing the third. Ron gave a nod to the men filling the two chairs, as Dr. Larson motioned for Ron to sit down opposite them. Ron took his seat, and the warden circled around his desk and did the same.  
  
The warden folded his hands in front of him and looked at Ron, almost studying him. The other men were doing the same, only not as intently. Ron was sure that they could all hear his heart thumping against his chest.  
  
"Well young man", the warden started, breaking the silence, "We have reviewed the transcript from our hearing this morning, the notes from your psych evaluation, and your behavioral record since you first came here. We all agree that you seem to be an honest young man, and that your time here has helped you."  
  
"The Ron Stoppable who stood trial for his actions three years ago was a young man. He was a young man, who seemed to be controlled by his emotions, and that was your undoing", the judge said.  
  
"Over the last three years you have grown up considerably. Comparing how you handled your trial, to how you handled your hearing today...well, it's almost like two different people."  
  
Ron sat taking in what they were saying. They seemed to be praising him, and he hoped the next words were not preceded by "but".  
  
"Your maturation is one of the reasons that we are inserting you back into society. Your maturation, and your youth", said the warden.  
  
Ron could feel the grin tugging on the corner of his mouth, but fought his hardest to keep it suppressed until they were finished.  
  
Doctor Larson noticed Ron trying to keep the smile down and fought his own urge to laugh. "We believe someone who of your age and nature will be most successful on the outside."  
  
"We took the liberty of contacting your school. They agreed that all of your credits earned here will transfer over, and they are looking forward to having you back", the warden said, then added with a smile "We also took the liberty of contacting your parents. They will be here in about an hour. And I'm going to take a wild stab at this one here...you probably don't want to spend a moment more then you have to here, so lets get you cleaned out, and processed so you can go home"  
  
The three men stood up, and Ron followed suit, no longer able to contain his grin. He shook hands all around, offering sincere and unending thanks.  
  
The warden led Ron to the door where the two guards from earlier waited outside to take Ron to his cell and processing. With a final goodbye and thank you, Ron made his way down the hallway with the guards.  
  
The warden shut his door and turned back to the other men in the room. They all burst into laughter when a loud "Booyah!" was heard from down the hall.  
  
"So this is goodbye then kid?"  
  
"Looks like it, but don't be getting all sentimental on me now Benny", Ron said with a grin to his cellmate for most of the last three years.  
  
"So what's on the free mans agenda?" Benny asked, as he leaned up against he wall and pointed at a photograph Ron had taped by his bed, "Gonna go see that pretty red head?"  
  
"Good question", Ron replied taking down the picture and putting it in the small box he had been given for his things. "Who knows if she will even want to see me? We haven't talked since I first got sent here."  
  
Ron put his books and journal in the box, and stopped when a newspaper article fell out of it. He looked at the headline and read it out loud.  
  
"Kim Possible and new sidekick thwart evil. Hell, after that, I don't even know if I want to see her."  
  
"Now don't be stupid kid." Benny said with a frown. "You know you love that girl. Don't miss another chance to tell her that because your pissed at her new sidekick. Besides, if you and her are as good of friends as you said, she'll probably give that schmuck the boot when you get home"  
  
"Maybe." Ron replied, putting the last of his belongings in the box. "I just hope me being away, and the reason I was away, hasn't changed things to much."  
  
"Well whatever happens, you'll be all right", Benny said removing himself from the wall and taking a step towards Ron. "Hell, you had to pick up something living with me for the last three years. You at least look like you did."  
  
Ron laughed and looked at his body that had filled out considerably during his stay in jail.  
  
"If I run into any problems that can be solved with the weight lifting techniques you taught me, I'll be sure to write you a letter of thanks", he said with a smile, extending his hand to Benny.  
  
Benny took Ron's hand and shook it vigorously. "I'll be waiting for my letter, because I know it will pay off. That nice physique I helped you get will make that red head forget she was ever mad at you."  
  
"I hope so buddy, take care of your self. Don't be a stranger when you get out", Ron said  
  
With that, he picked up his box of possessions and headed out of the cell to where the guards waited to take him to processing.  
  
Ron sat in the prison lobby tugging at his pants and shirt. If he had any doubts about not growing up any in jail, the way his clothes fit dispelled that notion. Processing had gone a lot quicker then he thought it would. After he had signed some paper work, they had given him back his personal effects. The only thing he had come in with was the suit he had worn at court. At one time it had been his best suit, now it was wrinkled, and four sizes to small.  
  
Ron sighed at the thought of all his other clothes in his closet. My first act as a free man is going to be buying clothes. How exciting, he thought.  
  
Ron's thoughts were interrupted when the sliding glass doors in the front of the lobby slid open revealing a short stocky man wearing glasses. It was the first time in three years that Ron had been able to see his father without the glass barrier between them.  
  
"Dad!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up from his chair, leaving his box of belongings on the chair next to his.  
  
"Ronald!" Mr. Stoppable returned his sons excitement as he quickened his pace to his only child.  
  
The two met halfway in the kind of father/son embrace that had been missed so dearly from both of their lives. As they pulled out of the hug, Mr. Stoppable held onto his sons arms, and looked him up and down. His watery eyes met his sons, and he gave a large smile.  
  
"Its good to see you son. I can't even begin to tell you how good it is to see you out."  
  
"Its good to be out Dad", Ron replied with a smile. "I'm back Dad. I'm finally coming home." His smile faded as he looked behind his father. "Where's Mom?"  
  
"Well, we figured you haven't had a nice home cooked meal in a while. So your mother is back home, making your favorite dinner, with all the fixings", replied Mr. Stoppable, then giving Ron a wink, "Unless of course you would rather us grab some prison food to take home."  
  
Ron laughed, and turned around to pick up his things, then headed to the exit with his dad.  
  
"No, Dad, I think I'll leave the prison food to the prisoners. Today, Ron Stoppable eats the meal of a free man!"  
  
For the first time in many years, dinner at the Stoppable house was lively. Though they had visited Ron in jail every weekend since his incarceration, having him home was something completely different. The way his laughter filled the room, and his presence alone seemed to bring a spark to Mrs. Stoppable's eye. Over dinner Ron recounted the details of his parole hearing, and a few stories he had to tell since their last visit. His appetite was voracious even by Ron's standards. Although his increased body size revealed he was fed right in jail, Mrs. Stoppable couldn't help but fuss over the meals he received, and tried to make up for it all in one sitting. Once Ron was finally full, and the conversation had died down, he excused himself to his room.  
  
He opened the door to his room and looked around with a smile. One could certainly tell he hadn't been here in a while, as it was quite spotless. He walked over to his desk and set his box next to his computer.  
  
Ron looked at the computer and smiled. I've been away for three years, and I still probably don't have any email, he thought to himself.  
  
He turned away, unbuttoned, and peeled his to small dress shirt off. As if announcing his return to normal life, he tossed the shirt carelessly to the floor, and flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Ahhh", Ron sighed, letting the comfort of his bed engulf him.  
  
Rolling onto his side, his eyes came to rest on his nightstand. Next to the alarm clock that informed him it was 6:15pm sat a picture. He reached over and took it in his hand an examined it closely. It was one of his favorite pictures of him and Kim. She was behind him with her arms wrapped around his torso, peeking her head over his right shoulder. Ron stood there with his arms at his side, wearing one of his classic dopey grins.  
  
Ron smiled and let out a short laugh as he put the picture back on the nightstand.  
  
"Happier times...happier times. I wonder if we'll be the same Kim. God how I want it to be", he said to himself, leaning back on his bed, thinking about what he would say to her when he finally saw her again.  
  
A soft knocking on his door interrupted Ron's thoughts.  
  
"C'mon in", he called not moving from his bed.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a young African American girl around Ron's age. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders. Ron sat straight up in his bed, almost surprised that he wasn't the only one who had changed a bit over the years. He took in the girls perfectly developed form, which was complemented by a pair of hip hugger jeans and a white Club Banana tank top.  
  
"Monique?" Ron asked, standing up from the bed.  
  
"Don't act to surprised Ron, I haven't changed that much have I?" Monique asked with a smile.  
  
"Well...you, I mean to say that I..."  
  
Before Ron could finish he was gripped into a surprisingly strong embrace from Monique. Unable to think straight, Ron returned the hug, until Monique broke it.  
  
"Well look at you", Monique said, taking a step back to examine Ron. "Looks like prison does a body good."  
  
"And, uh, it looks like not being in prison does a body good as well?" Ron said with a half smile raising an eyebrow.  
  
Monique laughed and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Thanks, I think that was a compliment. I'm going to assume you haven't gotten or given many of those in the last few years."  
  
"That's for sure. You don't want to run around that place calling people beautiful. So how did you know I was home? I told my parents not to tell anyone about my hearing."  
  
"Oh, they didn't, but you know how good Wade is at finding things like this out." Monique said. "By the way, Wade sends his regards, he would have come with me, but Kim's out saving the world, and you know how that goes."  
  
"I understand", Ron started, and then paused as he realized something. "Wait...two things...Wade would have come? Since when does Wade leave his room? And number two, if Wade knows...and you know...then Kim knows..."  
  
"The holo-Wade has been getting a lot more use lately." Monique said, then looking down, "And yes, Kim does know."  
  
"Oh", was all Ron could say as he sat down on the bed next to Monique.  
  
"I suppose she wants nothing to do with me?"  
  
"No, its nothing like that", Monique said, trying to find the right words to explain how Kim felt. "I guess she just...I don't know how she feels, actually. Every time I would bring it up, she would change the subject. When Wade called today to say you were out, she looked happy. She gave one of those classic Kim Possible grins, and let me tell you, those have been hard to come by since you've been gone. But then when I mentioned coming over here, she stopped smiling and fidgeted in her seat a bit."  
  
"Then the Kimmunicator beeped, and she got her "Get out of seeing Ron free" card", Ron stated sadly.  
  
"More or less", Monique said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I think you should go to her. Tell her what you have to say, because if I know you, you've been thinking about what to say for three years now."  
  
Ron nodded "All that time, and it still won't come out right."  
  
"I see you're still hard on yourself", said Monique as she stood up in front of Ron and looked down at him. "Now are you going to spend your first night free moping around feeling sorry for yourself, or come out with me and do something?"  
  
Ron looked up at Monique and smiled. "You're right, I've done enough of this in jail. Besides that I could use some new clothes. Jail did my body a little to good as far as my pants are concerned."  
  
"Great! The mall it is!" Monique said as she walked over to Ron's closet and pulled out an old blue hockey jersey. "This should still fit. Put it on and lets get going"  
  
Ron took the jersey from Monique and pulled it over his head. While it was a little tighter then he would have liked, it at least gave him room to breathe. Once down stairs they stopped in the living room, where Ron's parents were watching the end of the evening news.  
  
"Hey, Mon and I are going to run to the mall for a bit." Ron said with a wave, and headed towards the door before stopping dead in his tracks.  
  
"Um, I know this is a little soon, but can I borrow some money? I really need new clothes."  
  
"Geeze Ron, home for a few hours and you're already mooching", Monique said with a smile, shaking her head in mock disappointment.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable looked at each other with a smile. Mr. Stoppable stood up and walked to the office hutch in the corner of the room. He pulled an envelope out and handed it to Ron, who looked at his father with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well Son, I think if you'll look in that envelope, you will find it may be us that will be mooching off of you", Mr. Stoppable said with a grin.  
  
Ron opened the envelope to find an ATM card, and a bank statement. The top of the statement informed Ron that it was for a checking account in his name at the First Bank of Middleton. Monique leaned in over Ron's shoulder to look at the paper, and both of their eyes went wide as they saw the number at the bottom.  
  
"Holy shit", they said in unison.  
  
After a moment of awed silence, Ron finally spoke up. "Where did all this money come from? I hope this isn't a welcome home gift because you didn't have to do this."  
  
"Heavens no, son. That's the combined total of all your naco royalties from the past three years. They continued to pay on it after you went to jail, so your mother and I opened a checking account in your name, and had them direct deposit the checks, so they would collect interest."  
  
"Apparently the naco's bad market tests in Go City were an isolated result." added Mrs. Stoppable, who had moved from the sofa to her husband's side. "It tested through the roof in Cleveland, Metropolis, and Blüdhaven. After that, it pretty much caught on everywhere, and the money has been pouring in ever since."  
  
Ron smiled and put the ATM card in his wallet. He thanked his parents, and turned to Monique.  
  
"Lets get going Mon, we both get new clothes tonight", he said smiling brightly.  
  
"Booyah!" Monique said, as they left for the mall  
  
Monique's flame red Celica pulled back into the Stoppables driveway several hours later. Ron emerged from the passenger side of the car with a smile on his face and several shopping bags in his hands. Setting them down on the pavement, he leaned back into the automobile to bid Monique farewell.  
  
"Thanks Monique, it's been a while since I've had a fun night like that." Ron said, then adding with a bigger smile "Come to think of it, that might be the first night shopping has ever been fun"  
  
"Hey, with that kind of money, shopping will always be fun. But I should be thanking you for buying me those outfits. I could never afford them on my own."  
  
"No big, anything for a friend. I'll see you Monday at school", Ron smiled, closing the door and gathering up his bags.  
  
"Night good lookin", Monique said out the open window as she shifted her car into reverse and backed out of the drive way.  
  
Ron walked back into his house to find his parents both still sitting in the living room. The evening news being long over, they were now both reading novels. He gave them a nod and held up the bags he had.  
  
"I think I found some clothes", he said smiling.  
  
"I'll say", Mrs. Stoppable replied looking up from her book.  
  
"I'm going to go put these away, then I'll be back down. Maybe we can watch a movie or some T.V.", Ron said over his shoulder as he headed upstairs to his room.  
  
"Sounds good son", Mr. Stoppable called after his son. He then turned to his wife, and they exchanged smiles, both happy to have their son back at home and back in their lives.  
  
Once in his room Ron emptied the contents of the bags onto his bed. He separated the shirts and pants into two separate piles, and then turned his attention to his closet. Looking at his assortment of clothes, he decided to start from scratch. Grabbing one of the shopping bags, he began pulling the clothes off the hangers, and tossing them in the bags.  
  
"Looks like the Goodwill is going to be getting a surplus of red hockey jerseys", he muttered to himself as the closet cleaning began.  
  
After he finished taking the old clothes out, he began to hang up the new clothes. Buried in the closet he barely heard his mother call up to him.  
  
"Ronald! You have company!" came the shout from downstairs.  
  
Ron turned to face the door, and placed a hand to his mouth to amplify his shout.  
  
"Send them up!"  
  
Ron turned to finish hanging the last of the shirts up in the closet. He wondered who it could be. He hoped it was Kim, home from her mission, but from the way Monique talked, he doubted that was the case. As he hung the last new shirt up, he heard the door swing open behind him.  
  
"Hey Ronnie, heard you got sprung."  
  
Ron dropped the shirt and hanger to the ground, and turned to face the female voice that had addressed him. His jaw dropped when he eyed the slightly older girl standing in his doorway. Standing there with her hands on her hips, clad in a green long sleeved top and black miniskirt and boots, was none other then...  
  
"Shego?!?" Ron gaped.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to Classic Cowboy for the beta. Sorry if any of the legal details are slightly off, I never went to a parole hearing when I was in jail, I escaped before I was up for parole. So I just went with something that I thought sounded halfway professional, if not...oh well. Also this chapter might have run a little long, but I had a lot happening so that's how it turned out. So review, be kind, and have a wonderful day.  
  
-Reed  
  
Disclaimer P.S- I still don't own anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron stood there with his mouth hanging open. Shego was certainly the last person he expected to visit him. She was right above Kim on that list. Shaking off the shock, Ron began to wonder why she was here, and why his mother had let her in. Falling into a defensive fighting stance, Ron wondered if he would get a chance to ask these questions.  
  
"Whoa, easy kid", Shego said holding her hands up in front of her. "I'm not here for a fight"  
  
Ron lowered his hands a bit, but for the most part remained in his fighting stance.  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, you know...just wanted to catch up. It's been a while. Is that so wrong?" Shego asked, walking over to Ron's bed and sitting down on the edge.  
  
"But...but...you aren't supposed to be here, you're a villain. Kim's arch foe to be exact, here in my house...this is so sick and wrong!" Ron shouted, waving his arms about frantically.  
  
"Are you done?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow at him  
  
"Yea, pretty much" Ron replied, crossing his arms. "So, let me get this straight. You, Shego, want to catch up with me, Ron, the buffoonish sidekick who you have tried to kill several times in the past?"  
  
"Well when you put it that way it sounds pretty shady. But like you said "in the past".  
  
Ron said nothing, but furrowed his brow in Shego's direction. She sighed and looked around the room. Smiling, she turned back to Ron.  
  
"Your room is a lot cleaner then I would have expected. With the exception of these shopping bags of course. I never pictured you as much of a shopper either."  
  
"It's kind of difficult to get a room messy, when you haven't lived here in three years." Ron said, giving Shego a glare. "And I'm not much of a shopper, but I outgrew my clothes over the last few years.  
  
"So I noticed. Not quite the scrawny adolescent any more are we?" Shego said eyeing Ron up and down, which made him slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Look Shego...obviously there is a point to your visit tonight. I'm going to take you for your word and assume you're not here to kill me. But I'm also going to assume you aren't just here to shoot the shit", Ron said, walking over to his computer desk, and sitting down on the office chair, spinning it to face Shego.  
  
"Alright, I'll get to the point" Shego stood up, stretching a bit, and began to walk around the room looking at the pictures on the walls and desks. "I've had my eye on you Stoppable. I know why you went to jail, and I know what's been going on with you and your "Team Possible" while you've been away"  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Obviously I have encountered Kimmie and her new sidekick, Jeff, Jason, whatever the hell his name is. And not to be an ass...but he's better then you. I doubt Kim is going to boot him off the team to accommodate a lesser partner."  
  
"Hey, Kim and I were...are, best friends. She would take me back in an instant, regardless of how better a sidekick Josh is." Ron said defensively  
  
"Do you really believe that Ron?" Shego said, looking Ron right in the eye, and then turning back to a photo of the cheer squad that hung on the wall. "I was at your trial you know."  
  
"You were? I didn't see you."  
  
"You weren't supposed to. I am a wanted criminal you know. Most criminals try to stay away from courtrooms. But for the trial of Ron Stoppable, I couldn't miss that."  
  
"So what's that got to do with Kim not taking me back? I don't think she's going to blame me for you being at the trial."  
  
"No," Shego smiled sadly "but she will blame you for what happened. Your trial was going smoothly until she took the stand. Her testimony, and your subsequent breakdown was what doomed you. Even I thought that was low, I didn't see that coming at all. That being said, do you really think she will take you back on the team after that?"  
  
Ron hung his head, remembering the events of his trial. As much as he hated to admit it, Shego was right. Kim's testimony had wrecked his case, as well as his heart. She had described Ron's actions as "crazed, and out of control". At the prosecutions urging she had admitted that Ron used more force then was necessary to subdue their attacker. A case doesn't recover from that kind of testimony from world famous teen hero Kim Possible. Ron's crazy "I did it for you" rant didn't help much either.  
  
Ron's fist clenched at the memories of the trial. He looked at Shego with a bit of anger in his eyes.  
  
"Alright, so you didn't come to shoot the shit. You came to pour salt on old wounds. If your quite done, you know where the door is."  
  
"No, no. I'm sorry for bringing it up, but I had to prove my point somehow" said Shego apologetically. "The reason I'm here is to make you an offer, a business venture, if you will."  
  
Ron leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. This was getting crazier by the minute, he thought.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Well, you know I work for Drakken. But I do a little freelance work on the side. I do some mercenary work. Assassinations... kill your old high school enemies, that kind of thing. Nothing so big that Dr. D notices, just a little money on the side. I've wanted to leave him for a long time, go out on my own, but the truth is...I get lonely", Shego said looking down at the ground, twisting the toe of her boot in the carpet.  
  
Satisfied with the groove in the carpet, she looked back up at Ron, who was sitting in the chair with his mouth closed tight. The amount his eyes had widened led Shego to believe he knew what was coming next.  
  
"I read in a financial magazine about how you received royalties from Bueno Nacho while you were in the hole", she started again, trying to decide how to word her question. "I was thinking with that money, you and I could get out of here. Go start our own little mercenary service. We could start small, get your feet a little wet, and then move on to the bigger game."  
  
"Shego, I'm flattered...I think", Ron said standing up. "But I'm not a killer."  
  
"Really? I bet your criminal record would say differently. And there is a guy down in Middleton Cemetery who would agree with me", Shego said shaking her head. "Face it Ronnie, you're just like me. Might as well face up to it now, before you waste more time pretending."  
  
"No. I'm nothing like you." Ron's voice rose slightly. "You kill for pleasure, money. I killed accidentally, to protect someone I love."  
  
"Would you do it again? In that situation, would you kill again?"  
  
"I...no, I would find another way around it."  
  
"What if there was no other way. What if that was the only way?" Shego said, walking closer to Ron.  
  
"I...I...I'd do what I would have to do", Ron stammered, backing up slightly.  
  
Shego stopped and smiled.  
  
"See, if you weren't like me, you would have spouted out some lame-o "there's always another way" crap." She laughed. "But you know what it takes, and you're a killer. You always will be, there isn't any changing that. It's not an easy thing to do, and it's an even harder thing to live with. Surprisingly enough though, you have the mentality for it."  
  
Shego quickly closed the distance between them, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ron blushed slightly, and Shego smiled. She turned and headed to the doorway, but stopped when she reached the door. She turned around and gave Ron another smile.  
  
"So when Kimmie breaks your heart again...and she will, look me up. We could make a hell of a team", she said, and then with a wink added, "In more ways then you know."  
  
With that as her final parting she headed out the door and down the stairs. Ron stood still, completely dumbfounded. As he walked over to his bed, he could hear Shego pleasantly bidding his parents good evening. He flopped down on his bed and let out a deep breath.  
  
"What the hell just happened?"  
  
Kim Possible walked into her bedroom, tired, beaten and bruised. She sighed when she looked at her alarm clock, which read 2:30am.  
  
"Maybe those Team Go guys were right about a long distance villain relationship. I'm tired of heading across the globe every time the world needs saving," she muttered as she pulled off her black mission shirt.  
  
"Brand new to", she groaned, poking her fingers through the tears on the sleeve and side of the shirt. "Oh well. I'll just have to call in a favor to Club Banana for some more of those surplus Kim Style shirts."  
  
As she finished changing for bed, she felt her mind drift back to Ron. It had been so long since she had seen him, and of course the world needs saving. On the other hand, it saved her in a way, because she had no idea what to say to him. What do you say to a friend who has been in jail for the past few years?  
  
"Hey buddy. How's free air going for you? Oh by the way, here's your naked mole rat back", Kim said with a half smile. "Yea, that's real smooth Possible."  
  
He probably doesn't want to see me anyway, she thought. I stopped writing him, he probably forgot all about me in there.  
  
No, that's not Ron. Ron would never forget about you. Ron's loyal, sweet, caring, and he's your best friend. He's also a killer, a cold-blooded killer.  
  
Kim shook her head and buried her face in her hands at that last thought. No matter how hard she tried, she could not shake the image of Ron on top of that man. Or the sting of him hitting her. He said he was trying to protect her. Her parents told her it was an accident, and that he was trying to protect her. Josh, Monique, even Bonnie, had all told her the same thing.  
  
So why didn't she buy it?  
  
They hadn't been there. They hadn't seen his eyes. Those brown eyes, always filled with such warmth, were filled with such rage that night. He hadn't hit them.  
  
Kim laid back into her bed and closed her eyes, forcing back the tears that wanted to flow. She had cried enough for that night, for Ron. He served his time. Good behavior and everything. There was no reason to think that night was just an aberration. He probably was just trying to protect her. And once she saw him, and they were back in school, it would be just like old times.  
  
"I hope".  
  
"Ron, I just want you to know how sorry I am about everything." Kim said softly into his ear as they sat together on the couch in her living room. "And I love you".  
  
Ron smiled and pulled Kim closer to him. "I'm sorry to KP, and I love..."  
  
"There's one more thing Ron," Kim said pulling away from Ron. "It's time to wake up"  
  
With those words Kim slowly turned into Monique, and Kim's couch quickly became Ron's bed.  
  
"C'mon Ron, it's time to wake up", Monique said, her face inches from Ron's.  
  
"GowayMon, Kimshere", Ron slurred rolling on his side and pulling the covers over his head.  
  
Monique sat back and smiled. After all this time, still dreaming of that girl, she thought.  
  
"Ron, it's one o'clock in the afternoon, and unless I'm mistaken, someone hasn't had any Bueno Nacho in three years."  
  
"Bueno Nacho?", Ron said, poking his head out from under the covers, his eyes suddenly very alert.  
  
"That's right hot stuff. My treat, now up and at 'em." Monique said as she stood and yanked the covers the rest of the way off of Ron.  
  
Ron flinched a bit, and then sat up in his bed and smiled.  
  
"Jeez Mon, I could've been naked under there."  
  
"And wouldn't that have been a shame", Monique responded with a wink. "Now get dressed, and come downstairs. I'll be talking with your parents.  
  
Ron gave a mock salute as Monique left the room, and then stood to get dressed for his triumphant return to Bueno Nacho.  
  
"Looks like this place hasn't changed a bit", Ron said through a mouth full of Naco.  
  
"The same could be said about your appetite", Monique said as she chewed her own Naco.  
  
"Hey you go eat prison food for a couple years, and see if you don't want to scarf as many Naco's as possible.", Ron replied, tossing another wrapper into a steadily growing pile.  
  
"Good point. So anyways, are you looking forward to school tomorrow?"  
  
"As crazy as it sounds, I am. As much as the prison tutor reminded me of Mr. Barkin, some things you just can't replace." Ron said with a smile. "And besides that I'll finally get to see..."  
  
"Kim and Josh". Monique said, looking over Ron's shoulder at the two people who had just come into the restaurant.  
  
"Your half right, I'm not really looking forward to seeing Mankey again. Other then to tell him the original sidekick is back in town!", Ron said pointing a triumphant finger in the air. Then he remembered what Shego had said the night before.  
  
"If I'm wanted," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"No, no. Kim and Josh," Monique pointed at the counter where the mentioned stood ordering.  
  
"Holy Hannah Mon. I'm not ready for this. I mean I thought I was, but I'm not. Oh god, what do I say...what do I say...what do I say...?" Ron rambled, fidgeting in his seat. "And wait a tick...she comes here with him?"  
  
"Yea they usually sit right...here", Monique said as Josh and Kim approached their table.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, I believe your in our seat", Kim said with a smile.  
  
"Uh, hey girl. Fancy meeting you here", Monique said, with a half smile, as she glanced at Ron, who was looking out the window, hiding his face as best he could.  
  
"Who's your new boyfriend Mon?", Kim asked trying to look at Ron's face.  
  
"Oh, you guys have met. In fact, you might say, he's your best friend", Monique emphasized her point by kicking Ron in the shin.  
  
"Ow!", Ron exclaimed, forgetting about hiding his face, and glaring at Monique. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Ron?", Kim gasped. "Is that you?"  
  
"I was when I woke up, KP.", Ron said with a nervous smile.  
  
Monique smiled to herself and slid out of the booth. She grabbed Kim by her shoulders, and steered her to the seat she had just vacated. She then leaned across and picked up her tray, and turned to Josh.  
  
"Lets, go grab another table. These two have some catching up to do."  
  
"But...", Josh began.  
  
"No buts buddy. Lets move.", Monique said steering Josh to the other side of the dining room.  
  
Ron stared dumbly down at his Naco, before finally looking up at Kim, who was also staring dumbly at her tray of food. Ron couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kim had become. Her body at developed nicely, and she still had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. And her eyes. I could still get lost in those for days, Ron thought.  
  
It was then Ron noticed Kim was staring back at him.  
  
"Um...", he began.  
  
"So..." she began.  
  
This is going to be harder then I thought, Ron and Kim both thought, as they smiled at each other.  
  
Next time-Kim Possible! Ron Stoppable! Battle to the death! Not really. But that would be an absurd plot twist. But seriously folks, sorry about the long delay between chapters. I hit a big spot of writers block on the second part of this chapter. I think the creative juices are flowing again though, so the next update won't take nearly as long as this one did. Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, and the couple people that emailed me. Yall are the reason I tried so hard to get this out, so I hope it meets your approval. Thanks again. -Reed  
  
Disclaimer-After all this time, nothing is owned. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"So...how have you been?" Ron ventured, hoping the simple conversation starter would take a little of the tension out of the booth.  
  
"I've been good. Same old stuff, you know how it goes," Kim responded with a smile. "How about yourself, is everything going alright?"  
  
"Actually, yes it has. Monique's been great, we went to the mall last night and she helped me pick out a lot of new clothes. I kindda outgrew all my old ones. And get this, apparently I kept collecting Naco royalties for the last few years, so I've got quite a good chunk of change to my name," Ron rambled out faster then he could process the thoughts. He stopped when he noticed Kim smiling at him, and returned the smile.  
  
"Sorry, guess I was rambling a little bit there," he said sheepishly.  
  
"No, its alright", Kim dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I've missed hearing you ramble."  
  
Ron smiled as Kim finished her sentence, and the two sat silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Why is this so awkward?" Ron finally said, looking Kim right in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know Ron. It shouldn't be though." She said keeping her eyes locked with Rons. "It should be two old friends reuniting after years. It should be happy."  
  
"But its not..."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"It's because of what happened isn't it. Because of where I've been, why I've been there." Ron said, and then looking down at the table, "It's why you stopped writing."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"No, I understand, kind of. Some of the guys said it would be like this. Going to prison does more then just take away your freedom, it takes away your life."  
  
"Ron." Kim began, reaching across the table and taking Ron's hand in hers. "It just took some getting used to. Not having you around all the time. And yes, knowing where you were and why you were there did affect me a little bit."  
  
"Why did you stop writing me KP?"  
  
"Well...there were missions, and school, and cheerleading and..." Kim looked away from Ron.  
  
"Bull!"  
  
Kim looked back at Ron with wide eyes. He had never raised his voice with her before, and it unnerved her a little bit. Ron pulled his hands from hers and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"The girl that can do anything could find time to write her friend in jail." Ron said, his voice once again calm. "I want the truth Kim. Please."  
  
Kim considered Ron for a moment. His physical appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed. Three years ago he would have let her lame lie slide. But he had a right to the truth, after all their years as friends, she owed him that much.  
  
"I was scared, Ron. You were the one thing in my life I could always count on, the one thing I knew that would always be there for me. And you were gone." She looked at Ron, then back down at the table before she continued. "And why you were gone hurt to. I just couldn't believe it...I didn't want to believe it. So I just tried to lose myself in everything else, so I didn't have to think about it."  
  
"And in doing so, you forgot about me."  
  
Kim looked at Ron with hurt eyes, and saw his face was nearly emotionless.  
  
"I could never forget about you, Ron."  
  
"That's not how it seemed to me, Kim." Ron began, unfolding his arms and finally letting the hurt show on his face. "I was in the toughest spot of my life, and all of a sudden my best friend, the one person I thought would be there for me, seemingly abandons me. No explanation, no visits, just nothing."  
  
Ron paused, letting his words sink in before he continued.  
  
"And then I open the paper one day and the rest of my world came down on me. It was quite a kick to learn about Kim Possible's new sidekick. Imagine the surprise to find that out, especially after what you told me after my trial, if you recall that."  
  
"You'll always be my partner", Kim said softly, staring at the tabletop with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Apparently that only stands until someone better comes along." Ron said with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.  
  
"Ron, it was so hard without you. Whenever something went wrong in my life you were the one I went to for comfort. Without you around I was lost. Josh has been good to me the last couple years, he helped me through a lot of the tough times early on." Kim said, then seeing the look on Ron's face, realized that had come out all wrong.  
  
"Oh, so its like that is it?" Ron started, the anger more evident then the sadness. "I hadn't realized he had replaced me in your personal life to."  
  
"He didn't replace you. Just more like a temporary fill in."  
  
"Well I'm back now. You can tell Josh his side kicking services won't be needed anymore", Ron said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Uh, are you sure you want to, so soon, I mean..." Kim began hesitantly.  
  
Ron stood up suddenly, gathering his trash onto his tray. He looked down at Kim and shook his head.  
  
"Just forget it, Kim. I'm sorry I brought every thing up. Apparently it's easier to move on and forget when your not locked up. I figured I would come back, and every thing could go back to normal, but I guess I was wrong. I'll see you tomorrow in school."  
  
With that Ron dumped his trash into the garbage can and walked out of the store. Kim watched him leave, and then buried her face in her hands.  
  
Seeing the end of their conversation Josh and Monique looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Looks like that went well," Monique said picking up her trash. "I'll go after Ron."  
  
"I'll say," Josh responded, doing the same. "I'll go talk to Kim."  
  
They both stood and disposed of their trash, and headed off to talk to their given friends. As Monique was about out the door, Josh came up behind her and spoke softly to her.  
  
"Talk some sense into him. We both know how much Kim needs him."  
  
Monique looked at Josh and nodded, then made her way out the door to find Ron.  
  
---  
  
Ron sat on the park bench staring off into space. He couldn't help but feel he had been a little hard on Kim. But he had to ask what he asked. He had just hoped her answers had been a little more like the ones he wanted to hear.  
  
"Looks like Shego is going to end up being right about this," Ron muttered to himself.  
  
The sound of footsteps approaching snapped Ron out of his daze. He turned to his left to see Monique walking down the path towards him. He gave her a small smile, and patted the bench next to him.  
  
"I take it that didn't go so well?" Monique said, sitting down on the bench next to Ron.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
Monique put her arm around Ron's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "What happened?"  
  
"I just wanted to know why. Why did she stop writing, why Josh? And every answer was like a swift kick to the family jewels." Ron looked at Monique with more sadness in his eyes then she had ever seen.  
  
"I just wanted to come back, and everything to go back to the way it was. Sure I've been in jail, but don't I deserve a second chance? The only reason that even happened was because I was trying to protect her. Everyone seems to get that but her."  
  
"I know what you mean, even her parents tell her that. I don't know what's wrong with the girl." Monique said, then looking at Ron she sighed. "Look, what I'm going to tell you stays between us."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  
  
"Kim knew what you had planned for that night. She was so excited. When everything happened, it knocked her for a loop."  
  
Monique paused and watched Ron's reaction. He had looked surprised when she said Kim knew, but the look faded as he realized how she had figured it out.  
  
"She hasn't been the same since," Monique continued. "For the first couple months after your trial she barely spoke to anyone, and barely went on any missions. When she started going on them all the time again, she was sloppy. Fell into a lot of traps, got herself banged up pretty bad a few times."  
  
"Let me guess, that's when Josh came in," Ron said dryly.  
  
"For the most part," Monique admitted. "We both saw the change in her, and we knew she was going to get herself killed doing it alone. With you gone, Josh and I were the closest ones to her. We decided that one of us had to step in and be her new partner."  
  
"Why not you? Why did it have to be him?"  
  
"Well, lets just say I'm not sidekick material." Monique pulled her arm off of Ron, and pulled the side of her shirt up, revealing a couple of nice scars on and around her ribs. "Broke two ribs and got singed with a laser blast on my second mission. Pretty much ended it for me."  
  
"Ouch," Ron said fingering the scars.  
  
"So after I was out, it was up to Josh. And I guess you know he did a pretty good job filling in." Monique started again, pulling her shirt back down. "To Kim's credit though, she didn't want either of us helping out. She remembered what she said to you after your trial, and she took that vow very seriously."  
  
Ron nodded, and began to wonder if he had been to hard on Kim.  
  
"Anyway, long story short, we convinced her that it was for her own good, and you would understand, because you wouldn't want her getting hurt," Monique finished up, crossing her arms.  
  
"Which is true, that would be the last thing I would want." Ron began, leaning back on the bench. "But that still doesn't explain why she didn't seem to thrilled about me going on missions with her again, or why she didn't write me at all."  
  
"I think she was afraid to write and visit you. She didn't want to upset you with anything that was going on, and seeing you in the klink would've made her more miserable then she was", Monique offered.  
  
"Yeah, well what about me? Did she stop to think how much more miserable she was making me by not writing or visiting?" Ron snapped, causing Monique to jerk back a little bit.  
  
"Easy stud, I know you don't like the message but don't take it out on the messenger", Monique said with a small smile.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, this is all just so..."  
  
"Totally screwed up?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly gorgeous", Ron said with a sad smile.  
  
"As far as the missions go Ron, I'm pretty sure she's afraid of what will happen if you go along again", Monique said placing her hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Well I got along alright before, and I've gotten bigger and stronger, I think I'll be more then capable."  
  
"That's not what she's worried about..."  
  
A look of confusion clouded Ron's face for a moment before it lit up with realization.  
  
"She honestly thinks that I might kill someone again. Like I'm some sort of psychopath?"  
  
Monique said nothing, instead choosing to give Ron's shoulder another squeeze.  
  
"I'm not a killer, Monique, I'm not. It just happened." Ron looked at Monique with pleading eyes.  
  
"I know your not, Ron, I'm not the one you need to convince. And I'm sure you could convince her."  
  
"To hell with that." Ron said standing up from the bench, stretching his back slightly. "If she doesn't want me tagging along because I'm a killer, fine. I'll still be her friend, but I shouldn't have to prove myself to her, not after everything we've been through, and as long as we've known each other."  
  
Monique stood up, and smiled at Ron. "That a boy, you don't need to be running all over the world anyways. You've got a life to start again."  
  
"Yea, your right. This is probably for the better anyway," Ron said with a smile that faded as quickly as it came. "So why doesn't it feel better?"  
  
"Give it time, give it time." Monique reassured him. "Give you a ride home?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll walk. But you can pick me up for school in the morning if you really want to drive me somewhere."  
  
Monique smiled, and turned to head to her car. "I'll be in your driveway at 7:30, don't make me wait!"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Mon."  
  
- -  
  
Ron walked down the hallway of Middleton High. It was good to be back, and that thought made him smile. It was funny what one finds they miss when they have it taken away.  
  
He took in the sights and noticed not much had changed. The same cheerleader made "Welcome Back" banner hung above the door, and students still flocked together in the hallways before class. There may have been a new coat of paint on the lockers, but Ron couldn't tell for sure.  
  
One thing that had changed was the way Ron was regarded as he walked down the hallway. Once he could have walked the halls without so much as a passing glance. Now he was the subject of everyone's gazes. Those who remembered him eyed him up for obvious reasons, those who didn't know him, were just checking out the "new guy".  
  
"Well aren't you a head turner these days, Mr. Freedom?" Monique said with a smile walking next to Ron.  
  
"Yes, my adoring public. How they have missed being graced with my Ronness," Ron replied as he waved at Tara, who stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.  
  
They turned the corner and began walking down the senior hallway towards their lockers.  
  
"Wow, the senior hallway, and our senior lockers. I never thought I would see the day," Monique said taking in the once forbidden hallway.  
  
"Yea tell me about it," Ron replied, then stopped in his tracks as he noticed a certain red head loading books into her locker. "There she is. I guess it's now or never huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't be that dramatic about it, but it probably would be better to say what you've gotta say now."  
  
"Yep, no sense in putting it off. I'll just walk up, lay it out there, tell her to have a nice day, and go to my locker. Which with my luck will probably be right next to hers." Ron said, with a nervous smile.  
  
"No doubt. Go get her tiger," Monique said, slapping Ron on the back as she walked to the other side of the hallway where her own locker awaited her.  
  
Ron walked towards the bay of lockers where Kim was. Looking down at his locker assignment, he smiled. His locker was in fact right next to Kim's.  
  
"Mornin' KP." Ron said as he opened up his locker and begin putting his books away.  
  
Kim peeked around the open door of her locker at Ron, and smiled. "Hey Ron."  
  
They both stopped what they were doing and turned towards each other.  
  
"Look..." Ron began.  
  
"About yesterday..." Kim started.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I hope we can still be friends," they both said in unison.  
  
They both looked at each other with goofy expressions for a couple moments before Kim broke the silence.  
  
"Jinx, you owe me a soda!"  
  
That brought a large grin to Ron's face, as he grabbed Kim and pulled her into a tight hug. When they separated they both seemed happier then they had been in years.  
  
"There are still some things we need to talk about." Kim said, hoping Ron wouldn't blow up on her again.  
  
"I know, but that will come when it comes. For right now though...friends?"  
  
"Friends," Kim said with a smile. "But right now I've got to get going. See you at lunch?"  
  
"Count on it, KP." Ron replied  
  
"Great, see you then", Kim said as she turned and walked down the hallway.  
  
Ron watched Kim walk away, then turned back to his locker to get his book and head to his class. When he turned around he found himself face to face with two people he didn't particularly miss.  
  
"Well, well...looks like the little jail dork has come home", Bonnie Rockwaller said with a tone of voice that could only be described as "bitchy".  
  
"Hey Bon-Bon, nice to see you to." Ron smiled, noticing that most of the people in the hallway had turned their attention to them, waiting for Bonnie to humiliate the new student. "And Brick, looking brutish as always."  
  
Brick Flagg grunted, then with a grin, "So Stoppable, how did the big jail boys treat you in the shower room?"  
  
This comment brought a murmur of laughter from the watching crowd. Ron smiled at the comment before he replied.  
  
"Bend over and I'll show you."  
  
Bricks expression immediately changed from humor to pure anger. He took a step towards Ron and made a fist.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that Stoppable," he growled.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Brick," Ron replied giving Bonnie a wink and a nod.  
  
The crowd burst into laughter as Bonnie's jaw dropped and her face went red with embarrassment. She tried to say something, but instead just "harrumphed" loudly and pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
Ron turned back to Brick, prepared to deal with a defense of Bonnies honor. Instead he found brick doubled over laughing his head off.  
  
"Priceless, Stoppable, simply priceless." Brick said wiping a tear from his eye. "Maybe it will be good to have your nerdy ass back."  
  
With that, he slapped Ron on the back and walked down the hallway with the rest of the dispersing crowd.  
  
Ron smiled to himself as he prepared to head to class. It sure is good to be back.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N- Hey look at that, two updates in the same month. I must be on some sort of roll. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed this one, there will probably be 1 or 2 more chapters left in this story. And if any of you have wanted a little bit of action in this tale, there will be some coming up. So read and review, and bonus points if anyone knows what movie I based Ron, Bonnie and Bricks exchange on.  
  
-Reed  
  
ps- I notice that my little section breaks don't transfer over from word to this site, so if it seems like everything runs together without breaks, sorry. I keep trying new breaks, but none work. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ron settled down into his desk at the back of his first period class. Even though he was glad to be back in school, he still wasn't foolish enough to take a seat at the front of the class. Especially considering who was teaching the class.  
  
"Good morning people," Mr. Barkin said as he walked into the class. "For the next several months your minds will be mine to mold in the ways and methods of Pre-Calculus."  
  
Ron smiled to himself as several of the students groaned. A couple of years ago, he would have been the loudest groaner. He suspected he would be among them in a few months, but for right now, he was looking forward to some early morning math that didn't involve subtracting the days he had left until he was free.  
  
"Stoppable." Barkin's voice boomed from the front of the class. "Good to have you back. I hope you brought a longer attention span with you this time around, you'll be needing it for this class"  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Ron said with a slight smile.  
  
His comment drew some laughter from the class, which ended when they noticed Mr. Barkin's narrowed eyes.  
  
"Just joking sir, you have my undivided attention for 40 minutes every day"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Stoppable" Barkin said, opening the textbook. "Now if you'll all turn to page one."  
  
- - -  
  
Ron stuffed the calculus book into his locker with a sigh. It seemed his excitement with school was going to wear off quicker then he suspected. This was even more apparent as he considered the textbook for his second period class, Biology.  
  
"Hey pal, got a moment?"  
  
Ron looked to his left for the owner of the voice that had intruded into his thoughts. When he found it, he wasn't sure how to react.  
  
"Josh", Ron said flatly.  
  
"Look I was wondering if we could talk real quick, clear the air here." Josh said, shuffling slightly as he stood.  
  
"Well, I've got three minutes to listen", Ron said as he walked past Josh on his way to class.  
  
Josh turned and met Ron's stride, then taking a deep breath began to talk.  
  
"Look, I know you probably don't think to highly of me right now, or ever for that matter. And I can understand why, but I want you to know why I did everything I've done."  
  
"Monique gave me most of the details", Ron looked straight ahead.  
  
"Then you understand why I did what I did?"  
  
Ron stopped and turned to Josh.  
  
"Look, I know why you became her new sidekick and everything, and yes, I would rather have had that then see her get hurt. On the other hand though, you've all but replaced me in her life, and that I don't appreciate."  
  
"I haven't replaced you man, noone could." Josh started, then with a slight smile, "You can't imagine how many times I heard "Ron would do this", or "Ron would do that" on a mission."  
  
This actually surprised Ron a bit, and he let it show with a sheepish grin. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yea, I still here it sometimes. Apparently I don't make a ridiculous enough distraction."  
  
At this statement both of them shared a good laugh, and when they settled, Josh sighed.  
  
"Kim wants you back at her side. I want you back at her side, and I'll step away if that's what it comes down to, but..."  
  
"She doesn't trust me." Ron said with a sad look in his eyes. "And I understand that, I guess. But I shouldn't have to prove myself to her, of all people, and I'm not going to try. If she wants me back with her, all she has to do is say the word, and I'm there, but not if she's going to be watching me every minute to make sure I'm not going to kill someone."  
  
'I'm sorry Ron"  
  
"No, its me who should be sorry. One of the things I learned in jail was not to jump to conclusions about people. I jumped to one about you along time ago, and I realize now that was a mistake. You're a good man Josh", Ron extended his hand.  
  
"So are you Ron", Josh replied as he took Ron's hand.  
  
"Apparently not good enough ..."  
  
"It'll work out, Ron," Josh said giving him a weak smile, "And I'll keep the job warm for you."  
  
Ron nodded with a smile, as he turned and walked into his classroom. As Josh turned away to head to his class, the hallway was filled with the loud ring of the tardy bell.  
  
He sighed as he broke into a light jog, hoping not to anger the teacher too much.  
  
- -  
  
Kim Possible had encountered a lot in her few years on earth. She's seen more of the world in 17 years then most will in a lifetime. She's fought lethal assassins to a standstill, saved the world from certain doom, and won the cheerleading regional three years in a row. None of that could prepare her for what she was watching at this very moment.  
  
Ron Stoppable shoveled fork after fork full of cafeteria food into his mouth. The same cafeteria food that, on average, sent three kids a day to the nurse's office. This was the same cafeteria food that Ron had once substituted for a science experiment, when he had forgot his own at home.  
  
Ron looked up from his mound of food for a moment, looking first at the wide eyes of Kim, then considered the equally wide eyes of Josh and Monique.  
  
"What?" he said, food falling from his mouth.  
  
"The food," Kim started, "your putting it way like its...like its..."  
  
"Edible" Monique finished for her.  
  
Ron smiled dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"You forget I've been living on prison food for the last few years. This crap is gourmet compared to prison chow."  
  
"Maybe if you eat more of it, the taste will snap you back to your senses" Josh said as he scraped his pile of food onto Ron's tray. "Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks buddy." Ron said happily as he dove back into the slop.  
  
Kim smiled as she reached into her lunch pail to produce a nice home made sandwich. As she began to eat it Monique noticed something in Kim's eyes that hadn't been there in many years: genuine happiness.  
  
-- -  
  
Ron settled into his seat for his last class of the day. He had gotten a good schedule, with the last part of his day consisting of lunch, computer applications, and a last period study hall. He especially was looking forward to computer applications, his only class with Kim.  
  
Ron looked around the computer lab with a bit of awe. The room was large, and consisted of 30 smaller sized office desks. Each desk had its own computer, and room to do pen and paper work. The lab was less then a year old, and all of the computers state of the art. Ron asked Kim about it, and learned that it was a donation from the Prime Minister of Kaznia, a small country that Kim helped to save.  
  
"You should save Kaznia more often KP, this is way badical" Ron turned his chair towards Kim, who occupied the desk next to him.  
  
"Tell me about it, I can't even imagine how much this all cost." Kim replied. "They wanted to give me a reward, but I turned them down. The week after that the Prime Minister showed up to present the offer to the school. As bad as the school needed a new lab, I couldn't turn them down."  
  
"Isn't it great? The guy even bought the cheer squad new uniforms", a blonde haired girl said from the desk in front of Kim. "Hi Ron."  
  
"Hey Tara" Ron smiled, noticing that Tara had become nothing short of gorgeous over the years. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been alright, my boyfriend broke up with me last week, but I'm getting over him."  
  
Ron nodded as he wondered why anyone would dump such a nice, and beautiful girl.  
  
Tara looked down at the carpet for a moment, then back up at Ron.  
  
"I know this is a little sudden with you just...coming home and everything. But do you want to do something this weekend, grab dinner or a movie, you know...catch up?" Tara blurted out quickly. "I mean if you're not doing anything with Kim, saving the world and stuff."  
  
Ron was taken aback. Tara was one of the few popular people that had been nice to him, but he never expected her to ask him out somewhere. He glanced over at Kim, who had looked away uncomfortably at the tail end of Tara's comments. Ron felt a little guilt over the fact that made him happy.  
  
He hesitated for a moment, almost hoping that Kim would jump up with something along the lines of "No Tara, Ron is mine". However he quickly decided that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
"Sure Tara, I'd love to. How's Friday sound?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Great! I'll think of something fun to do. It's probably been awhile since you've had any real fun." Tara said with a wink before turning back around in her chair to face the teacher that had just walked in.  
  
Kim must have noticed Ron's eyes widen slightly, because she giggled softly while giving Ron a thumbs up. Ron turned a bright shade of crimson, and swiveled his own chair back towards the teacher, missing the brief flash of jealousy that crossed Kim's features.  
  
- -  
  
Friday afternoon found Bueno Nacho to be quite busy. Practically every booth and table was filled, mainly with high school students discussing their weekends. The booth by the window, two away from the front door used to be Kim and Ron's booth. These days however, it was a bit more crowded.  
  
"So what are the big plans for tonight my man?" Josh asked Ron in between bites of his Grande sized nacho boat.  
  
"I don't know, Tara won't tell me. But the way she smiles every time I ask makes me think it's going to be something pretty sweet."  
  
"Maybe she got tickets for that wrestling thing in Upperton tonight." Kim suggested.  
  
"You don't need tickets to her kind of wrestling, girl", Monique said with a wink at Ron. The comment made both Kim and Ron blush, while Josh nearly choked on his food laughing.  
  
"I have to admit I'm a little jealous", Monique continued with a slight version of the pouty lip, "I was hoping to be your first date this year."  
  
"There's always Saturday darlin', I won't use all my energy up tonight" Ron smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Monique.  
  
"You big tease", Monique playfully slapped Ron's arm.  
  
"Only one way to find out..."  
  
Kim shifted in her seat, visibly uncomfortable at all the sexual innuendo that was flying around. While such comments had never bothered her, the fact that all of this was directed at, or coming from Ron unnerved her a bit. Before she could elaborate on her thoughts, they were interrupted by a familiar beep from Kim's pocket.  
  
"The party never stops" Josh sighed, as Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.  
  
"Go Wade", she said to Wade, who had lost weight, and was starting to mature a bit.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but its Drakken and Shego again" Wade said.  
  
Ron straightened at the mention of Shego's name. Everything she had said to him still lingered in the back of his mind. For once he was slightly glad he wasn't going on this mission, for he imagined a confrontation with Shego would be a bit weird.  
  
"What absurd scheme are they hatching now?" Kim asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, nothing yet. But I think something big, soon. Satellite picked them up moving lots of equipment into the Fowler Mill, down in the old steel district. I figured it would do some good to stop them before they get a chance to get going", Wade said, as he flashed several satellite scans, and photographs onto the Kimmunicator's screen.  
  
"Thanks Wade, we'll get changed and head down there now." Kim clicked off the Kimmunicator and put it back in her pocket. She then turned to Josh, "Maybe we can get this taken care of quickly, and salvage a Friday night for once."  
  
Josh nodded and stood up to leave. Without thinking, Ron stood up as well. When he realized he was ready to go save the world, he quickly gathered up his trash to throw away.  
  
"Well have fun tonight" Josh said to Ron as he turned to leave "See you guys later"  
  
"See ya", Ron told him, and then turned to Kim. "Be careful KP."  
  
"Always" Kim smiled, then, without warning, gave Ron a quick hug. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
After they had gone, and Ron had emptied his trash he sat back down across from Monique.  
  
"You were ready to go with them weren't you?" Monique asked.  
  
"Yes, I was." Ron sighed. "That was the first time I'd been with her when she got a call. It was a little weird."  
  
"You'll be back running off with her soon enough Ron, don't get down over it again."  
  
"Maybe...or maybe I wont..." Ron said with a far off look in his eyes, his voice trailing off.  
  
- - -  
  
Ron looked himself over in the mirror as he pulled on an undershirt. He was clean-shaven, had cut his hair nice and short, and was wearing a new cologne Monique had picked out for him. With a smile, he flexed in the mirror.  
  
"Oh yea, Tara wont be able to resist the Ron factor tonight" He walked over to his closet and began looking for a shirt to wear when he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Tara shouldn't be here yet, Ron thought, she's not due here for another half an hour. He shrugged, figuring it was for his parents, and continued his search for the perfect shirt.  
  
"Ron?" Mrs. Stoppable called from the doorway a few moments later.  
  
"Yes mother?" Ron peered out of the closet at her.  
  
"This package just came for you, it's marked urgent."  
  
"Hum", Ron said with a puzzled look on his face. "I'll have a look at it."  
  
Ron took the package from his mother and took it to his desk to cut the tape with his pocketknife.  
  
"Must be Tara's surprise, probably a bomb", Ron said dryly under his breath as he pulled open the box's flaps.  
  
To his surprise a sleek black version of Kim's Kimmunicator sat atop some folded clothes. As he pulled the device out, the screen flashed on, and Wades image filled it.  
  
"Wade...I do have a phone you know." Ron joked, masking the touch of concern in voice.  
  
"Ron...I know you've got big plans tonight, but Kim needs your help."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The whole thing I sent them to was a trap. That's why the satellite picked them up so easily. They are planning something big, but they wanted to lure Kim in and get her out of the way first." Wade explained.  
  
"That's clever, not like Drakken at all", Ron mused as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "What makes you think I'll be any help, I haven't done this in awhile, and I wasn't exactly good at it before. Besides, aren't you afraid I'll go in and kill someone?"  
  
"Ron, you know I don't think that. If it was my call, I would have had you back out there the moment you walked out of jail." Wade said crossing his arms. "Just because Kim doesn't want you out there right now doesn't mean she isn't your friend. Go save her, prove you're not a killer, whatever, but don't be petty about this.  
  
Ron closed his eyes and sighed. Whatever anger and sadness he had towards Kim not taking him back as her sidekick would have to be put aside. No matter what, he loved her more then anything.  
  
"I'm not going to prove myself to her. I shouldn't have to. But I will go save her."  
  
Wade nodded. "I knew you would. Now if you'll empty the rest of the box, I'll run you through what I put in for you."  
  
Ron nodded and dumped the contents of the box unto his bed. He set the communicator on the bed, and began to change into his new gear.  
  
"New mission clothes for you. Standard pants, and utility belt chock full of useful stuff, smoke pellets, flash grenades, grapple, all the fun stuff. The shirt is a new design though, its made from unstable molecules, its soft to the touch, but is strong enough to stop a bullet."  
  
"Way badical", Ron said, examining the tight fitting black shirt. The sleeves came down just above his biceps, and the shirt had a slight shimmer to it.  
  
"Last but not least, in that jewelry box, you will find an ear piece and two contact lenses. The earpiece works as a two way, a telephone, and if your ever on a stakeout, a radio. The contact lenses will let me see whatever you do." Wade finished, taking a sip of his ever-present soda.  
  
"What about a ride, how big of a favor did you have to call in for me?" Ron asked as he popped the earpiece and contacts in.  
  
At this question, Wade finally smiled. "It's in the driveway, I think you'll like it."  
  
Ron walked over to the window and let loose a soft whistle. At the end of his driveway sat a brand new sleek black motorcycle.  
  
"Custom built, she's got some extra gadgets we will go over later." Wade added.  
  
"Awesome" Ron said pulling on his gloves. "Can you make a phone call for me on this device, I think you know who."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ron heard a ringing in his ear followed by a soft feminine "Hello?"  
  
"Tara, it's Ron. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel tonight..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N- And there you have it. One chapter left after this, possibly two. But fear not. A sequel is in the works. And in the works I mean I got an idea for one the other day. Once again thanks to Classic Cowboy for the pre- read, and Ron Stoppable for the moral support. And to everyone else who has reviewed. And those who haven't reviewed...you have brought a great shame to yourself and your family.  
  
-Kaznia is property of DC Comics...as is Blüdhaven, which was mentioned in an earlier chapter. Unstable molecules I believe are the property of Marvel Comics, though I'm not sure...better safe then sorry though. Everything else belongs to Disney.- 


	7. Chapter 7

Ron pulled his motorcycle to a stop outside the old run down warehouses and factories that used to be the backbone of Middleton's economy. Most of the companies had shut down and moved overseas years ago. The change from industrial town to the modern age city was a tough one for Middleton and her people. The completion of the Space Center was the final push to put the town back in fine economic standing.

Many felt that the warehouse/factory district should be leveled to make way for progress. A lot of the community's old timers wanted it around to serve as a reminder of the city's past. Normally Ron took neither side in that argument, however tonight he had very distinct opinions on the district.

"This stupid place should've been leveled years ago", he grumbled to himself as he dismounted his bike and made his way through the shadows to the warehouse Wade had traced Kim's last signal to. "Villain hideout district. That's what they should call it."

"And how cliché is that anyway. Of course I don't really expect anything less of Drakken"

Ron stopped outside of a warehouse seemingly no different then any other in the area. Upon closer inspection, Ron found that the windows were boarded up with steel, painted to look like boards and broken glass.

"You have got to be kidding me", Ron said with a laugh. "Three years since I've been gone, and this is the best Drakken has come up with."

Ron thought back to what Monique said about Kim being careless on missions sometimes. Looking at Drakken's "hideout", he could see the truth in her words; because it was quite obvious Drakken wasn't getting better at the villain racket. A beeping in Ron's ear interrupted his thoughts.

"Yo, Wade", Ron said as he pressed the device in his ear, activating the two way receiver.

"Ok Ron, the satellite scans I'm looking at show lots of activity in this place. The main area has twenty two people in it, all moving fairly constantly, except for one, who hasn't moved in nearly twenty minutes." Wades voice spoke directly into Ron's ear. "In the back of the warehouse, I count four people. Two are moving, which I assume are guards, and two aren't, which I assume to be Kim and Josh."

"Ok, so how do I get to them without alerting the other twenty two?"

"Well...there is an old air conditioning duct on the roof, that you can use to access the vents..."

"Which will of course take me right above Kim and Josh", Ron said finishing Wades sentence. "I don't suppose you fixed my pants so they don't go zooming off with my grapnel did you?"

"No, I didn't." Wade said with a chuckle "But if you use that fire escape to your right, you wont even have to use the grapnel."

Ron looked to his right and saw the fire escape Wade spoke of. With a slight chuckle he sprinted to the ladder and began to make his way to the top.

---

"The day is finally mine Shego! Finally I have triumphed over Kim Possible!" Drakken ranted for what had to be two straight hours now.

Shego sighed and flipped through a fashion magazine. Despite her response, Shego was quite pleased to have Kim as their unwilling guest. Logically, Ron Stoppable would be sent to the rescue, giving Shego another chance to talk to him.

"So where do we go from here Doc?" She said, looking up from the book. "Go ahead with the usual world domination plans?"

"Don't be silly Shego", Drakken said with a grin. "First we take pictures, and email them to all of the other villains, to remind them just who the greatest villain of them all is!"

"Your kidding right?"

"Why would I kid at a time like this Shego?" Drakken asked with a confused look on his face.

"Ok", Shego sighed, "The only person who could stop us, is locked up nice and tight. Logically, we should go ahead with our plan, maybe even eliminate Kim...permanently."

Drakken blinked and rubbed his chin. "That just doesn't make any sense Shego."

This time it was Shego's turn to wear a confused look on her face.

"Huh?"

"Your plan doesn't allow for any gloating. How will the other villains know who is the top dog?" Drakken asked, with a slight sigh, as if the answer was so painfully obvious.

"Maybe when we take over the...oh never mind, the hell with it", Shego groaned, and returned her gaze to the magazine. She then added quietly. "Hope your on your way kid, I could use some company here."

---

Kim struggled against her bonds. She had determined some time ago that they were unbreakable, but she had to keep trying.

She looked around the room, hoping to find something new she could use to her advantage. However the scene was the same as it had been for the last few hours.

A small room held her and Josh. Each of them were chained to the wall opposite each other, hands above their heads, feet secured spread apart. Upon their capture they had been stripped of their mission clothes, and placed in dingy gray prison style jump suits. With their mission clothes, had gone all their fancy gadgets, and seemingly, any chance of escape.

Kim looked across the room at Josh, who hung limply against his bonds. About twenty minutes ago, he had asked to be escorted to the bathroom. Kim wasn't sure if it was a ploy, or if he really had to go. She hadn't been able to talk to him since, as the guards had beaten him senseless for talking. Kim protested the beatings quite loudly, but they had only hit Josh harder.

Thinking of it enraged her again, and she gave a mighty tug on the chains that held her hands. The chains gave no quarter, and Kim's dropped her head in defeat. That tug had been the last of her strength, and her arms would now most likely go completely numb, due to the position they were held in.

Outside of the room, the two guards stood quietly on either side of the door. The guards were not Drakken's typical henchmen. They were hired help for the occasion. One was a local Middleton street thug, the other a German mercenary. In a straight on fight, they were more then a match for anyone, including Kim Possible.

Thanks to the magic of modern technology, Ron Stoppable knew all of this. Watching from his perch in the vent shaft, he listened as Wade relayed all he had on the two men.

"All right Ron, you're going to have to do this quick. If one of those guys gets a hold of you, you're done." Wade said in Ron's earpiece. "On the left hand side of your belt, open the second and first pouch."

Ron did as he was told, producing a black eye mask, a small re-breather, and a couple of pellets.

"Ok Ron, I think you know what to do with the mask and breather." Wade started. "The silver pellet is a miniaturized flash grenade, the black pellet is a smoke bomb. The smoke wont knock the guards out, but it will make them weak and disoriented enough you can take them out fairly easy."

"The mask will shield my eyes from the flash pellet right?" Ron whispered as he placed the mask over his eyes. The white lenses let him see just as clear as he could without it.

"That's right"

"All right then", Ron said as he quietly removed the grate from the vent shaft.

"Here goes nothing", he muttered as he fired the flash pellet to the floor beside the guards.

Kim had just about given all hope when a bright flash of light drew her attention the door of her "cell".

"The hell?" she muttered to herself as she could hear what sounded like a one sided fight happening on the other side of the door.

Moments later the door to the room swung open, and a familiar figure walked in, surrounded by dissipating smoke.

"Ron Stoppable rescue service", Ron said as he removed his breather and mask. "I have a rescue request for one Kim Possible, and sidekick?"

"Ron!" Kim shouted, a smile forming on her face.

Ron walked over to Kim, and began unlocking her shackles. Once free Kim worked her sore joints for a moment, before latching unto Ron with as tight a hug as she could manage.

"Ron I was so scared, I didn't think anyone would ever come and save us, I know I say I can do anything but I don't think I could have found a way out of that if you hadn't...."

"Kim?" Ron said with a slight grin.

"I'm rambling aren't I", she replied blushing.

"Yes, you are. Now here put these on while I get Josh. We aren't out of the woods yet." Ron said tossing Kim her mission clothes. He then turned around to release Josh.

"Ron, about the guards", Kim started, but was cut off quickly by Ron.

"Don't worry Kim, I didn't kill them." He said in a gruff voice, then adding a little lighter, "But they will be sore when they wake up.

"That's not what I was going to ask. I just wanted to know how you took them out so easily. Those weren't Drakken's normal goons, whom I seem to remember you having trouble with anyway", she said, buttoning her pants.

Ron lowered Josh gently to the ground, and then, satisfied Kim had enough time to change, turned around and gave her a classic Stoppable grin.

"Trade secrets, KP"

Kim rolled her eyes, and then joined Ron at Josh's side.

"The guards gave him a pretty good beating. He's been out for quite awhile"

"I can see that. I think his jaw is broke, and he probably has a concussion" Ron stated as he examined Josh's battered face.

Kim raised an eyebrow at Ron, to which he shrugged. "The prison library has books on a wide variety of subjects."

Kim shook her head. "Look, you stay here with him. Call Wade, have the police and an ambulance get here. I'll go stop Drakken."

Kim turned and started to make her way towards the door, but was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Ron, to see a look of seriousness on his face she couldn't ever remember seeing.

"No." he stated simply, before adding. "I'm going with you. If Drakken is bringing in mercenaries there is no telling what else he has out there. I'm not letting you face that alone."

"But Josh..."

"Will be fine..." Ron said, then pressing his ear. "Wade, send an ambulance and the police to our location. Josh took a thumping; he will be by the entrance closest the holding area. Right. Thanks."

"I don't get a two way earpiece receiver" Kim said with a slight pouty lip.

Ron smiled "I'm sure Wade would be more then happy to whip you up one Now lets drop Josh near the exit, and go take it to old blue boy."

"Ron I still don't know about this." Kim said as she watched Ron pick up Josh and walk out of the room to the exit door down the hall. "I can handle Drakken. I've done it before"

"Just like you handled him earlier tonight?"

"It will be different this time, I know what to expect"

"Your right about that Kim, it will be different. Because I'm coming along, whether you like it or not." Ron said, as he placed Josh's limp form by the door. He then turned and faced her again. "As much as you don't want me to be here KP, that doesn't change the fact that I am here. I may not be part of the "team" anymore, but I'm not going to let you go in there alone. So we either go in together, or separate, but either way we are both going in there."

Kim studied Ron for a minute and realized that there was no talking him out of it. Reluctantly she extended her hand.

"Partners?" she said with a slight smile.

"Always KP" Ron said as he took her hand and shook it. "Now lets get down to business.

---

Shego sobbed slightly as she buried her face in her magazine. After getting several villains answering machines, Drakken had finally gotten a hold of the Senor household. Unfortunately for all parties involved, Junior had answered the phone.

"Listen you fool, I've finally captured Kim Possible! Tell your father that I am the ultimate villain!" Drakken screamed at the video monitor, which showed Juniors perplexed face.

"I do not understand. We have all captured Kim Possible at one time or another, what makes this any different?" Junior responded scratching his chin.

"I...just...I....it just is!"

"Who did you say this was again?"

"Drakken. Doctor! Drakken!" Drakken screamed his face now turning a shade of red.

Shego's sobs turned into hushed laughter. The only thing funnier then watching one of Drakken's idiotic schemes get foiled, was watching him get angry. Except when the anger was directed at her of course.

"You must of the wrong number then, the doctor I go to is Doctor Parker" Junior said seriously into the monitor, which caused Shego to burst out laughing.

"Imbecile!" Drakken screamed as he disconnected the connection, before turning to Shego. "And just what is so funny!"

Shego calmed herself down enough to answer Drakken, but as she opened her mouth to speak, someone else answered for her.

"Your what's so funny Doc. I'm surprised you still haven't realized the jokes on you"

"Who the deuce?" Drakken said, his eyes going wide at the figure that walked into the center of his room. "The buffoon?"

"The one and only", Ron said, noticing the henchmen in the room getting up from their various activities and coming towards him. "Relax boys, I'm not here for any trouble. I just want to talk...with her"

All eyes followed Ron's pointing finger to Shego, who sat in her chair with a small grin on her face.

"It's alright, he's with me", she said, motioning for Ron to come over to her.

In the shadows, behind a large metal crate, a confused Kim Possible watched the scene unfold before her. When Ron said he would provide the distraction, she expected an arm waving, monkey noise-making extravaganza of old. This distraction seemed like something out of a sleazy B movie. Kim shook her head, remembering that she had a task to do. As different as Ron's distraction was, it seemed to be working.

Slinking her way through the shadows Kim made it beside the main computer terminal undetected. She then pulled out her Kimmunicator, and ran its cable into a port on the computer. Within seconds she had access to everything on Drakken's computer.

On the other side of the room Ron's distraction was still in full swing.

"I don't understand Shego. Why is Kim Possible's former sidekick here to see you?" Drakken asked again, scratching his head.

"I don't know Doc. Maybe he wants a job reference. But whatever he wants, he asked for me, so go scuttle along and rant some more." Shego dismissed Drakken with an annoyed wave of her hand.

Drakken glared at her for a moment, then defeated, shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Hey Doc!" Ron called to the departing Drakken.

Drakken turned to face Ron, "Yes, buffoon?"

"If you get a hold of Monkey Fist, tell him I said hi."

Drakken looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow for a moment, then deciding he was not privy to some big joke shrugged his shoulders again.

"Whatever, buffoon."

Kim scrolled quickly through all the files on Drakken's computer. The lack of a large ridiculous weapon had led her to believe that whatever Drakken was hatching had something to do with the ridiculous computer terminal. Finally she came across a folder marked 'Secret Plan'. Rolling her eyes, Kim opened the file and browsed what was inside. What was inside amazed and terrified her.

The folder held two video files. One was a real time link to movements of military defense satellites in the earth's orbit. The other was a simulation of what would happen if one or more of the satellites were launched on a specific target.

The folder also contained documents containing proper firing trajectories, and launch codes. And of course the launching software itself

"My god..." Kim muttered to herself, realizing the damage Drakken could do with this at his disposal. Kim clicked another button on the Kimmunicator, and the screen split in half, one side showing the data from Drakken's computer, the other side showing Wade.

"Wade," Kim whispered, "Drakken has launching codes for military satellites. I need you to change the launching codes, and alert whatever Military branch the satellites belong to."

Wade clicked a few keys on his keyboard at lightning speed before looking up at Kim with a smile. "Done and done Kim. I've also downloaded anything of importance from Drakken's computer. So feel free to make a scene with it."

"Thanks Wade, you totally rock."

"I know Kim. And by the way, the paramedics picked up Josh, he had a concussion and his jaw was just about broken, but he's doing fine at Middleton General right now. And the police are outside, waiting for your signal."

Kim smiled at the good news, "Thanks for the info Wade, I'll talk to you when this is all over."

She turned off the Kimmunicator and placed it back in her pocket. She then pulled a small explosive device from her belt and attached it to the side of the computer.

"I think this should make a nice scene", she said as she set the timer.

---

"I'm not stupid you know" Shego said with a slight grin.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, dreading her answer.

"Well let's see here. Your going to tell me that you're here to discuss the business offer I made to you a few nights ago."

Ron nodded.

"Which I would love to believe," she continued, "except for the fact that you show up in a newer version of your old hero gear, Kim Possible is currently our hostage, and you are here in the middle of a take of the world scheme. Doesn't that seem a little too convenient to you?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but before he could formulate his response, the computer terminal on the other side of the room exploded into a ball of fire, sending henchmen scattering.

Shego and Ron both turned to look at the scene. The computer was on fire, which had triggered the sprinkler system. Several henchmen were running towards the exits, and Kim, who had made her presence known with the explosion, was soundly beating those that weren't.

Ron turned to Shego, and smiled, almost apologetically.

"Does it help if I told you a lot of what you said about Kim, was true?"

"A little..."

"And a lot of what you said does make sense Shego, but I just...I don't know. I've always tried to help people; I don't think I could go around hurting them for no good reason."

Shego smiled and shook her head. "Your more like me then you know kid. Look at how you used my trust to pull a distraction. Not very honest and hero like. But hey, each to their own."

"Now if you'll excuse me, this is the part where I make a brief battle with Kimmie, while Drakken prepares our escape. Good luck Ronnie, give me a call sometime.", Shego said with a wave, before sprinting a few feet, and launching into a hand spring that propelled her over to where Kim was finishing off the last remaining henchman.

Shego landed a few feet in front of Kim, who had just finished dispatching the last goon.

"You look a little tired K, sure you're up to this?" Shego asked as she eased into a fighting stance, her hands igniting in green flame.

Kim smiled, taking her own fighting stance. "I'm never too tired to kick your pasty green ass Shego."

To emphasize her point Kim extended her right hand, and motioned Shego over. Shego complied, and with a growl leapt at Kim, right foot leading the way.

Kim blocked the kick with her left arm, and drove her right into Shego's midsection, causing the villain to fly over top of Kim. Shego adjusted her tumble in mid air and landed neatly on her feet. She turned to mount another attack, but met with a strong kick to her midsection, that sent her stumbling back a few feet.

"And I thought I was the one who was tired?" Kim said mockingly.

Shego smirked, and fired a blast of green energy in Kim's direction. Kim easily dodged the energy blast, just as Shego had planned. When Kim dodged left, Shego was there to deliver a quick jab to Kim's shoulder, following that with a leg sweep, landing the heroine on her back.

Kim looked up to see Shego's heel fast approaching her face. Instinctively she rolled out of the way, hearing the heel hit the ground with a thud. Once clear she sprang to her feet to face Shego again. Both women circled each other for a few seconds, before launching into a volley of attacks and blocks.

---

In the corner Drakken furiously hammered on the control panel of his blue hovercraft.

"Curse this confounded piece of junk," Drakken fumed. "Next time I buy American."

"There won't be a next time Doc." Ron said from behind Drakken, causing the villain to jump in the air.

"You heroes always say that. But there always is a next time" Drakken said backing up tightly to the control panel as Ron approached.

"I'm not a hero anymore Doc." Ron replied in a low voice.

"Um right well anyway you know..." Drakken stammered, pushing himself up onto the control panel, as Ron drew even closer.

Drakken shifted slightly on the power button, and the hovercraft finally roared to life, lifting itself of the ground with a jerk. The movement caused Ron to lose his balance, and he steadied himself on the side of the craft.

"Well buffoon, it appears the tides have turned!" Drakken crowed, hoping into the drives seat and strapping on his lap restraint.

Ron lunged at Drakken, but he quickly found himself flying face first towards the ground, as Drakken pulled the craft into a tight barrel roll, sending Ron flying out.

Ron pulled his hands over his head and took the fall as best he could. A half somersault and a long skid across the floor into the wall was the best he could do.

"Ow...just like the old days" Ron said rubbing his head.

Drakken guided the hovercraft over to where Shego and Kim continued to do battle. Each fighter showed no sign of letting down, and both showed the signs of blows that had slipped through their defenses.

The sound of the approaching hovercraft caused them both to stop and look upwards. Drakken had the craft idling a few feet above them, motioning for Shego to get in.

Shego turned to Kim who was running up behind her. She delivered a quick kick to Kim's midsection, which sent her tumbling backwards, only to be caught by Ron.

Shego then neatly back flipped into the hovercraft next to Drakken, and with a smile, waved to Ron and Kim.

Kim started to run towards the hovercraft, but was pulled to the ground by Ron, as a missile went streaking over their head. The medium sized projectile crashed into the wall behind them creating a gaping hole.

Kim and Ron turned over to watch the hovercraft go zooming through the hole into the dark night. Drakken's shouts of "I'll get you next time" could be heard in the distance.

"Man, that guy is ridiculous", Ron said with a chuckle, which quickly turned into a groan as he grabbed the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked, her eyes filled with concern as she lightly touched the back of Ron's head.

"Oh yea," Ron said, "just a wall. How about you?" He said as he reached for a bruise on the left side of Kim's face.

"Just a foot" Kim said with a wince as Ron touched the wound. "I'll live."

For a moment the two sat there on the floor looking each other in the eye. Before either of them could say anything or move, the room became bathed in blue and red lights. They turned to the hole in the wall, which now had policemen rushing through it.

"Middleton's finest. Just after the nick of time." Ron said getting to his feet.

Kim chuckled softly, as she accepted the helping hand Ron extended, and got to her own feet.

---

Kim and Ron sat on the back bumper of an ambulance, watching the police lead out the last of Drakken's men. Ron held an icepack to the back of his head as Kim laid her head on Ron's shoulder, careful of the bruise, which was swelling up nicely.

A young paramedic in his mid twenties came up the two. "Hey we are heading out of here. Do you two need a ride anywhere?"

Kim lifted her head and started to respond, before Ron cut her off.

"No, we've got one, but thanks."

"So you've got a ride?" Kim asked skeptically.

"Oh yea, you'll love it" Ron replied with a grin.

Kim shook her head and walked with Ron as he led them to the spot where he left his bike.

"Ron?"

"Yea KP?"

"Thanks for coming tonight."

"No big KP"

Kim stopped and grabbed Ron's arm, turning him to face her.

"No Ron, it is big." She started with a sigh. "After everything I said, or implied, even after you got here. For you to do everything you did...it means a lot to me.

Ron smiled and looked Kim in the eye. "Kim, you know I would do anything for you. Regardless of whether you want me to or not."

Kim smiled, and gave Ron a light hug. When the hug broke, they began their walk towards the bike again.

"So...where do we go from here?" Ron asked, not sure if he would like the answer.

"I'm not sure. We've still got a lot to talk about." Kim said, as Ron nodded in agreement.

"But wherever we do go from here..." Kim continued, taking Ron's hand and interlacing her fingers with his. "We do it together..."

Ron looked down at Kim with a smile, and tightly squeezed her hand. They walked the rest of the way to the bike in silence, enjoying happiness for the first time in far to long.

-Fin.

Final Authors Notes:

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Sorry it took so long to complete, but those things happen I guess. So thanks for sticking with the story and me. A sequel is in the works, but I'll probably do a story that has nothing to do with this one first. Expect the sequel to pop up in the fall/winter. As always thanks to Classic Cowboy and Ron Stoppable for the help. The story would probably still be on chapter 2 if it weren't for those fine gentlemen. Also as always, Kim Possible and related characters are property of Disney. So thanks again, hope you all enjoyed it.

-R


End file.
